Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Malice Knight
by PaleRider365
Summary: When his world crumbles, Perseus is approched by a dark figure. then he gains immortality from the gods. he joins Chaos as his commander and makes an elite team of warriors and Assassins. The Malice Knights. Co written with Sadie Breezy and Prince Kookwa
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here's the rewrite to the story. Just to let you know, a lot of things are going to be different. I'm going to use an overused beginning and spice it up with my own flare. A mission that involves Percy. Let the bloodbath begin!**

**Above Planet Belial **

A black armored warrior stood in the command deck of the ship called _The Destroyer._ He observed the planet called Belial, once it was a beautiful planet. Now you could see hell dancing on the surface. An officer walked cautiously over to him and bowed.

"Lord Alduin." The officer called. The warrior named Alduin regarded the commander with no emotion.

"What is it Officer?" The warrior spoke in his deep foreboding voice. The officer flinched; Alduin radiated so much spiritual pressure that drove others to fear him.

"The planet is heavily infected by the virus that madman has placed on it. It's too late to save it." Alduin's eyes narrowed at the officer.

"Fool, I sense that there are uninfected on that planet. I will not abandon them to the infected." Alduin said. The officer bowed lower, he truly thought it wasn't worth it.

"Bu-t sir!" He began to protest but Alduin cut him off.

"Enough!" Alduin growled. The pressure emanating from his body increased and the officer started to sweat violently in fear.

"Who should we send my lord? The Malice Knights perhaps?" He asked hesitantly. Alduin shook his head.

"No, I will be doing this mission alone officer." The officer's eyes widened in shock. It was very rare that Alduin personally did a mission. He would've protested but knew better. Once Alduin said no, he would not be swayed. The officer nodded.

"Excuse me my lord, I must return to my duties." Alduin nodded. He was getting tired of dealing with the officer.

"That would be best." The officer walked away, leaving Alduin to his thoughts. Something was very powerful on that planet and he needed to know what it was. The armored warrior waved his hand in a cutting motion and a black portal opened up. The warrior walked in, not once looking back. The portal closed behind him.

**Planet Belial Surface**

Five people ran for their lives from the hordes of the undead. A virus had been released by a mad doctor who raised the dead and turned the living into the living dead. One was a boy and the others were little girls no older than eight years older. The boy was sixteen. Their parents had turned into one of those "things" and the boy was forced to kill his own parents. They were running in the streets, trying their best not to make noise. The undead were blind but their hearing was incredible. They stopped when they noticed they were surrounded. There was no place to run. The boy pulled out a makeshift sword. He would stand and die to protect his sisters. The little girls were crying. They were so young and knew so much death already. They knew they would become one of them. The smell of smoke was in the air and a hissing sound was heard from the skies. The undead and the children looked up, what appeared to a meteor was falling from the skies, falling directly towards them. The girls screamed and the zombies turned toward the sound. They began to stalk forward, completely ignoring the meteor. Said flaming rock crashed only thirty feet away from them. It sounded like several sonic booms when it landed. Debris and rubble flew into the air; a massive crater was formed from impact. The zombies turned around, excitement was in the air. The boy could feel pressure coming from where the meteor landed. The girls and he watched the smoky crater with fear. Out of the smoke came a black armored warrior, his black cape swirled from the wind. The zombies stepped back, something the boy noticed. They could feel the spiritual pressure as well and they didn't like it at all. The warrior stepped forward, the ground cracked where he stepped. His face was hidden by the faceplate he wore. He uncapped what appeared to be a pen. It turned into a three foot long celestial bronze blade infused with other metals from different worlds.

The zombies could sense the blade, they growled in slight fear. The boy watched in awe, the girls stared in wonder at their dark knight. They didn't feel afraid of him, they were comforted by the aura he released. The first zombie was restless and charged him, his arms swaying as he roared. The figure didn't even flinch. He raised his blade in a perfect stance. Once the abomination was in three feet of him, he swung. The boy didn't even see the swing. All he saw was the zombie's head roll of its shoulders as it charged the black armored warrior. He only knew it was the man because blood was on his blade. The whole horde reacted, there were at least seventy of them and they all charged the man. The man's hand glowed with spiritual energy; the crimson flow of energy was terrifying. The girls screamed in fear for the man. All the zombies surrounded the warrior in a perfect circle. The man's hand pulsed even more with the crimson energy. A black shield surrounded the boy and his sisters. They stared in wonder at the midnight shield, did the man make this?

The man stood in stance and punched the ground with all of his strength. It felt as if an earthquake of mass magnitude, much larger than anything the Richter scale has ever seen, hit the surface of the planet. Crimson energy expanded from the ground like hellfire. The zombies screamed as the crimson flames touched, burning them and everything around him for a bout mile to ash. The children watched in fascination, they could feel the power of darkness, the power that the man possessed. When the flames died down, there were no zombies, only a man in a bowing position, right in the middle of destruction. The black shield that protected them seemed to evaporate into the air. The stood up and turned his head toward them. The boy raised in his makeshift sword, the threat clear in his eyes. The black armored man continued to walk toward them. Once he was a couple feet away, he moved his faceplate upward. With the faceplate up, it made his helmet look like a crown of sorts. The man had tan skin and eyes as gold as time. The eyes were cold but warm. The eyes looked like they've seen so much, they could tell many stories. The man sheathed his blade and regarded the boy warmly.

"Are you and your sister's okay?" He asked with genuine concern. The boy lowered his blade. His instincts told him he could trust the man. All the little girls tackled the man.

"Thank you, thank you!" They yelled in jubilation. They were so happy that a savior has arrived. The boy smiled, he couldn't help but be happy to see his sisters this way. The golden eyed man was surprised but he too smiled. When they crawled off him, he turned to the boy.

"You handle yourself quite well with that weapon." He said. His voice seemed magnified; it felt like a thousand trumpets. The boy nodded with respect to the man, something that the man noticed.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The man asked. The girls nodded rapidly and so did the boy. The man nodded and he made a cutting motion with his hand. A black portal formed from the cut in the fabric of reality. The man pointed to the portal.

"Go into the portal, it shall take you to my ship." He said. The children nodded and ran in. the boy waited however.

"Thank you." He said before walking forward. He stopped when he realized the man wasn't going in.

"What about you?" He asked. The man shook his head and pointed his sword to what appeared to be a tower or spire.

"I need to end this plague, find survivors if I can." The man said. The boy shook his furiously.

"I know you're strong but you'll die!" The boy yelled. The man lowered his faceplate and walked in the direction of the tower.

"Everyone dies." The man said, not once looking back. The boy nodded sadly before walking into the portal. It closed behind him. The man continued to walk. As he walked, he looked around at what appeared to be a ghost town of a city. There were bodies, half eaten on the ground, dead zombies near them. A scream came from a nearby building and the golden eyed man sprang into action.

**On **_**The**__**Destroyer**_

A black portal opened in front of a group of warriors eating in the mess hall of the ship. A young boy and four little girls fell out of the portal, right in front of the startled warriors. One of the warriors put down what appeared to be a bowl of soup. The warrior was clearly a female, she had long black hair and coppery like skin. Her eyes were black as volcanic rock. She stepped toward the children who were getting off the floor.

"Who are you?" She asked politely. The boy noticed that the woman radiated pressure just like the man before. Nowhere near as much, but still a lot.

"My name is Kastor." The boy said. He had black hair and piercing brown eyes. He was quite handsome to one of the females in the room but alas, she was taken and quite happy with her man. One of the little girls was next. She had blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"My name is Aaliyah." She said in a cheery voice. The black haired woman smiled at the cheery girl. Next was a black haired, brown eyed girl.

"I am Adele." She said in a more quite voice. She was obviously shy. The black haired woman nodded. Next was a light brown haired girl with red eyes.

"I'm Rei." She said. Her tone was cool and collective, her eyes showed the makings of a warrior. The black haired woman gave her an approving look. The final girl was a red head with green eyes.

"I am Natalya." She said in a firm voice. The black haired woman smiled at the children.

"I am Nightshade." The woman said.

**Planet Belial **

**Insert Song ( watch?v=2xf3aPd2sSk&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLkd5OWwDscAN0QuqVDJXFnQ)**

Alduin plowed through the hordes of the undead, he had another blade besides Riptide in his hands now. The black blade he held now was called Vengeance. He twirled the blades with the skill that only a master could have. The cleaved one grey skinned zombie in two and another he chose to decapitate. He could still hear the screaming and slight gunshots. He was on his way there when the horde decided to say hello. If you were to be bitten then you would turn in twenty four hours at most. Never has Alduin loved his armor as much as he did now. He didn't have time for this. He sheathed his blades and spread his arms out, releasing spiritual pressure. A sonic blast of wind blasted the horde away. Not killing all of them but it did kill most. Alduin continued his run to the building. He arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The screaming had stopped. He found the door to the warehouse and kicked it open. It was quite, to quite for his taste. He went inside; the warehouse was two stories and had lots of boxes and shelves everywhere. The smell of death resonated in the air. He found stairs in the warehouse and cautiously stepped on them. Once he reached the top, he noticed four of the undead were stalking toward a room. He made quick work of them and peeked inside. There was a woman, on the floor crying. She wasn't bitten. When he stepped into the room, she looked up and was about to scream. Alduin put his fingers to his lips and she silenced herself. She forgot that the zombies can hear real well. The woman had raven black hair and pale white skin. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Alduin bent down and picked her up. She didn't complain. He made another portal and placed her in it. Once the portal disappeared, he decided to go to the location he seeks. What this planet called the Silver Spire, The place where this virus originated.

He headed outside and noticed that there wasn't a single zombie out there with him. Something was up and he knew it. He walked to Silver Spire; no undead was there to greet him. He arrived at the tall silver doors of the Silver Spire. He wasn't one for formalities so he blasted it away. The doors hit the ground with a sound that resonated in the air. You could hear it four miles away. They would be coming now and he knew it. The Silver Spire was like a grand castle inside. Alduin could feel the greed of the mad doctor. His greed caused this world's destruction. He would pay with his life.

**Insert Song ( watch?v=wCtEmXBvuI4)**

The Undead had arrived in front of him. They were waiting for him at the Spire by the command of the mad doctor. Silver doors around him opened, and undead came from those doors. Alduin smirked. His hands pulsed with the same energy he had before but instead of hitting the ground, he wrapped his arms around and waited. The zombies stalked forward, their moans could be heard all around. Once they were close enough, Alduin released his energy in a massive shockwave. The raw power burnt some to ash, sent others flying and some died by just its touch. The whole Spire shook from the amount of force Alduin released. He noticed one Zombie still moving. He smirked and stepped on its head, squishing it like a grape. He climbed the many stories of the Silver Spire till he reached the top. There he found himself in the laboratory of the Doctor himself. It reminded him of a classic cartoon lab with chemicals and everything in it. Sitting upon a chair was the mad doctor himself. He wore the classic lab coat; he had messy white hair and wild eyes. His eyes showed fear of Alduin.

"I know who you are Destroyer! You'll never kill me!" He roared before picking up a vial and drinking it. Alduin waited to see what would happen.

**Insert song ( watch?v=kDb77Pg_Cyo&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLkd5OWwDscAN0QuqVDJXFnQ)**

The mad doctor's body began to expand. His arms grew to they were bigger than Alduin's body. His whole body mutated itself till a grey giant zombified version of the Doctor stood before Alduin. The creature got in his face and roared. Alduin smirked.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He raised a fist and smashed it into the creatures face. The beast skidded a couple feet before standing up and bringing its fists up to smash Alduin. Alduin jumped out of the way. The beast roared in agitation before charging again, he swatted Alduin across the room. Alduin smashed into the wall. He groaned before peeling himself off.

"Now that wasn't nice at all!" Alduin taunted. The beast roared once more and foolishly tried the same thing. Alduin already had Vengeance and Riptide out. Once the beast was in rage, he did an uncountable number of slashes too fast for the naked eye to see. The beast ran right past him and froze. It growled but then it realized something. Red lines were forming all over its body and before it knew it, it was a bunch of diced up pieces on the floor. Alduin sheathed his blades. He pressed a button on his arm and activated a com link.

"Officer, send a detachment here to purge the rest of the dead on this planet. I'm done here."

**Do you like it? I wanted to try out a Percy mission for Chaos but not have a drug dealer involved. Tell me what you think in your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappie of the Malice Knights Revamped, Enjoy, I'm accepting OC'S once more and to those that sent me OC's for the original story, they will be in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Alduin POV**

I watched as my soldiers fell from the skies, armed and ready to purge this Ruined World. That woman and the children were the only ones left. A population of over nine billion and only six survivors, I sighed. A soldier dressed in armor similar to mine ran to me and saluted.

"Sir, Lord Chaos has sent a call for you." He said. I nodded and he ran to join the rest of the army. I pressed a button on my gauntlet and a holographic image of the Creator appeared.

"**Perseus." **My Master regarded me with warmth. A light smile played on my lips.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I asked. He glared at me playfully, he hated being called that. Everyone but my Knights and I called him Lord Chaos.

"**I need you to return to the Citadel for debriefing on your next mission. I warn you however, you will not be pleased."** He said warningly. I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yes Master." His glare intensified and I cut our link. I pulled out my black blade, Vengeance and sliced a hole right through the fabric of space. A black portal spawned from the cut and I walked through. I found myself on my flagship, _The Destroyer. _I had arrived in the mess hall. My soldiers immediately stopped what they were doing and saluted. I mirrored their actions.

"At ease." I commanded. They all continued with what they were doing. I walked to my section of the ship and found my meditation chamber. The room was black and white. I sat upon the floor and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted to my past, my destruction and, my ultimate rebirth.

_I found myself walking toward the Athena Cabin. I smiled as I held the little black box in my hands. Inside this little box held a ring, an engagement ring to be exact. This rings golden band was made of imperial gold, blended in with celestial bronze. The jewel upon the ring was an emerald with the engraving of an owl spreading it wings._

_My thoughts drifted to how I even got permission to do what I'm about to do. I personally went to Athena and asked for permission to marry her daughter. She sent me on a quest to prove my worth. I was to slay the mighty beast Python. Yes, you heard me. The Python that Apollo slew as a child. I traveled to the old ruins of Mount Saint Helens. As I stared at the massive rock protruding from the ground, I couldn't help but chuckle. It was my fault that it looks totally different. There were still pieces of rock chunks everywhere. Amidst the largest rock chunk, was the biggest snake I had ever seen my life. The giant beast had pale scales and red eyes filled with an unimaginable hunger. Its maw was filled with hundreds, maybe thousands of sharp teeth. Instead of feeling afraid, I felt excited. Ever since we beat Gaea, I've felt the need and thirst for battle. I needed a challenge._

_The serpent narrowed its eyes at me. I grinned in anticipation; this could be the battle I was looking for. Riptide appeared in my hands, my grip on the hilt was bone crushing. Suddenly, the draconic beast flung itself forward. I jumped into the air, its giant head only missing me by an inch. I smirked. I brought Riptide down upon the creature._

_Riptide didn't touch anything. Startled, I turned around quickly. The giant snake somehow got in a tree and was looking at me with a smug expression. I gritted my teeth in slight frustration. My frown turned into a smile. The snake looked at me curiously. The air around us began to get heavy. It had rained the morning before, giving me one hell of an advantage. The moisture in the air began to form. Water droplets began to be visible. The snake's eyes showed fear. I wasn't in an exactly a good mood. The water droplets grew to the size of baseball bats. They formed sharped ice with a pointy spear like tip. About seventy of those spear tipped ice pieces floated in the air. The snake slowly tried to run away. I flicked my wrist and the spears flew toward the target._

_I stood in front of the Athena Cabin, ready to seal the deal. I slowly opened the door and found a sight I wasn't ready to see. My brother Damon and Annabeth were sharing a heated kiss. They didn't notice me come in. My hand twitched toward my sword, I resisted the urge._

"_Annabeth," I said, my teeth were clenched to the point where it hurt. She ended the kiss and turned around in shock. Her grey eyes widened in surprise. My brother looked at me with a smirk that didn't meet his eyes. They showed sorrow. Something that I took notice in. I fingered the black box in my pocket before making my decision. I slowly pulled the now worthless box that held the jewel. I showed it to my "girlfriend"._

"_We're done." I tossed the ring into the air, right in front of her. With three expert slices, the box and the ring fell to the ground. I sheathed my Celestial Bronze blade and left the cabin of the so called wisdom goddess. I couldn't comprehend what I had seen. Did she really just cheat on me? I shook my head, a piece of my soul is gone, and I can feel it. That explains why the campers were congratulating Annabeth on a relationship with a Son of Poseidon. It wasn't me, it was my little brother. My eyes narrowed, a betrayal by your significant other is bad enough, but family. I set out to Olympus; Camp Half-Blood has proven that they have no love for me. _

_On Olympus_

_I kneeled before the Olympian Council grudgingly. Before I had left, my father had declared that his youngest son was his greatest achievement and was now a true prince of the seas. My eyes were a dangerous green color. My father refused to even cast his gaze upon me. Zeus cleared his throat._

"_Perseus Jackson, why are you here?" He boomed. I clenched my teeth, how dare he speak to me like he's better than me._

"_I need a purpose, almighty goddess of thunder!" Zeus's face turned a very dark shade of red in his anger. My father gave me a worried look._

"_Percy," He said in warning. I rolled my eyes away from him. He sighed in frustration. A dark chuckle ran throughout the council chamber. The voice was like knives scraping against metal. The room got darker and some of the gods shuddered. I said nothing, only wondering how my grandfather's presence was here when he was currently a thousand pieces once more._

"_The Sea Spawn speaks to the almighty god of thunder as if he is below him! Marvelous, I could actually believe you're my grandson." His voice rang throughout the room in amusement. I couldn't help but smirk. That sense of challenge was back, it thrilled me._

"_Why are you here Grandfather?" I asked in curiosity. All of the gods and goddess stared at me in shock when I addressed Kronos as my Grandfather. The dark chuckle was heard once more._

"_I will be making a return someday and I wish for it to be glorious. I want a challenge, not a pitiful excuse for a warrior like my Son." Even though he said son, my father and Zeus looked angry beyond belief." You are the only warrior deserving to battle me in single combat. I want you to be ready for a battle that will be etched in stone Perseus. I shall give you my blessing."_

_Everyone went wide eyed, even I. A blessing from Kronos has no negative effects on the one blessed. The one who is blessed would be given limited power on time and have powers similar to the Titan of Time._

"_I Κρόνος, βασιλιάς των Τιτάνων, ο Περσέας Δώσε ευλογία μου με την ελπίδα ότι θα του δίνει τη δύναμη που επιδιώκει η εξουσία να με προσβάλει" Kronos spoke in very heavy ancient Greek. I could feel the gold power of time seep into my very soul. My muscles expanded in size and my height increased._

"_Do you accept my challenge?" Kronos asked. My eyes were closed and a smirk showed itself on my face._

"_I accept." My voice reminded me of him. It now had that dangerous edge that he possessed. My request was completely forgotten as the gods stared wide eyed at me. Athena however wouldn't meet my eyes._

"_Y-your eyes Son." Poseidon stuttered. Who's this "son" he's speaking to? A mirror appeared in front of me and I looked deeply into my own eyes. They were the color of time, a harsh golden color that proved that my Grandfather did indeed bless me. I felt amazing; such power flowed in my veins. I turned around and walked out of that excuse of a council room._

_I arrived in the alleyways of New York, I couldn't visit my mother. My demigod aura would only put her in danger. As I wallowed in my self- pity, I felt a power that made mine look like a baby's. I looked up to me a tall figure. He had a suit of darkness, comets danced in his eyes. It's hard to describe such greatness. His hair appeared to be white as snow, and then it reverted to black as night. I could only guess black was the original color. He offered his hand to me._

"_I am Chaos, Ruler and Creator of the Universe." His voice sounded like a thousand trumpets. I could easily believe that this God, no something higher than a god was the Creator. I tensed up immediately. My history with powerful people isn't a good one. Chaos noticed my tension._

"_I am not here to harm you Perseus. I am here to offer you something." I felt as if I could trust him. There was something about his aura. It was chaotic and slightly twisted, yet… it was peaceful._

"_You have fought for the freedom of your Demigod brother and sisters. Yet, they have abandoned you when you needed them most. I ask you, will you still fight for this world, and will you still fight for freedom?" Chaos asked._

"_I will continue to fight." I said calmly. His words were getting to me!_

"_The very people you sought to save have turned their backs on you, yet you fight? Why?" Chaos demanded._

"_Because no one else will!" I roared. My frustration had boiled over. Why was he asking me these questions! Chaos smiled at me, his eyes twinkled._

"_I have an offer for you. I wish for you to continue to fight for freedom. I ask that you bring peace to worlds that need it, deserve it; yearn for it by my side! I ask that you take the reins of leadership and bring justice to those who will spill innocent blood!" He asked. His voice raised and I knew he honestly meant what he said._

"_Why me?" I asked quietly. His grin returned, yet a serious look was in his eyes._

"_Because you are meant for great things Perseus. Your path is still not complete. Your very aura radiates justice! In times of sorrow, you were there to take a stand when no one else would. When all were afraid of losing, you were not and continued to fight! That is why I have chosen you." Chaos spoke of me like I was an Olympian or something. It's not like I'm anything good._

"_Thanks for your offer Lord Chaos," I began. The creator looked very hopeful about me being on his side. Eh! Who cares what happens while I'm gone. It's not like my family's going to notice my absence._

"_I accept your gracious offer Lord Chaos." His eyes shined and he had a massive grin on his face. He offered his hand to me. I stared at it blankly. What would I lose if I took his hand, nothing because that's exactly what I have? I grabbed his hand and it seemed as if time and space was distorting. Everything around me was distorting and becoming blurry. A pure darkness wrapped itself around me, Chaos itself melded with my body._

_I could feel my bones hardening to point where they were like celestial bronze. I could literally feel my eyes narrowing. I grunted in pain as my muscles expanded so they could support my power. Black gauntlets made from the shadows of my cocoon formed onto my hands. The black gauntlets had a gold lining to them and a glowing, very small emerald on the back of the hand. The fingers were claw like, the points of the tips of the finger looked scary as hell. A black robe like undershirt wrapped itself around my body. It was snug and comfortable._

_Black armor made itself appear on to the fabric. First the torso or chest piece found itself on my upper body. Large but good sized shoulder plates sprouted from my armor. Like the gauntlets, an emerald was in the middle of each shoulder plate. The shoulder plates were also lined with gold. A gold lining appeared on my chest piece, making my chest look more pronounced. Two large spikes sprang up from each shoulder plate. They were very big, but they wouldn't hinder me in battle. They had gold loops on the tip of the massive spikes. Two large emeralds sprouted on my chest. A black cape rested itself on my back, held securely by a fastening made by the emeralds. Black pants that were like the shirt appeared on my legs. The armor sprouted out two long pieces of cloth that rested on the side of my legs. It too was lined with gold. Black boots that reached my knees were securely upon my feet. It was lined with gold and a spike protruded from both of my knees. _

_To complete the glorious set, a black helmet rested itself upon my head. My face was covered by a sick looking face plate. If I were to bring the faceplate up, the helmet would look very similar to a crown. My strength and stamina were once again increased today. The shadows disappeared and I found myself in a place I have only seen from a distance. I was in the Elysian Fields. It looked like a true paradise. The wild was free here, trees and mountains, rivers and lakes, oceans and beaches all were here. The trees were plentiful with any fruit you could ever want. There were buildings that heavily reminded me of both Greece and Rome. There were also modern buildings that were designed to look good with the environment._

_It made me smile sadly that my dead friends were granted this magnificent boon. They truly deserved what their reward was. There was a question in my mind though. Why am I here? I could feel a dark presence behind me, a presence I had met not that long ago._

"_Chaos, why am I here?" The dark being behind me chuckled at my growing curiosity. A light smile played on my lips. He was an enjoyable person to hang with it._

"_Well, I decided that I wasn't going to have you go emo on me so I'm allowing you to bring a couple friends back to help you. After all, even a leader needs help. Primus, knows I need one to help me with the paperwork!" Chaos said with a lazy tone. Something tells me he doesn't even look at the paperwork. Tsk tsk tsk._

"_Wait a sec! Did you say I could bring dead friends back to life?" I demanded. This better not be a joke or the world won't have a creator. Chaos nodded his head._

"_Go ahead, Grab your friends!" I nodded eagerly and slowly walked around the fields. I found my first target: Luke Castellan. In the end, he proved to be my friend. He deserves a shot at redemption. Luke was staring at the sea with a frown on his face. I could feel his sadness; he hasn't completely forgiven himself has he? I placed my gauntlet covered hand on my old enemy's shoulder. He jumped, causing me to snicker lightly. Startled, he turned around quickly. His blue eyes widened in … fear?_

"_Who are you?" He demanded. I chuckled as I realized I had my faceplate down. I didn't feel like removing the helmet so I pushed to plate up, earning a gasp from him._

"_Kronos?" He whispered. I frowned. That's not even nice! I don't look like gramps… do I even know what he looks like?_

"_Not quite. Just because I have golden eyes doesn't mean I'm the Time Lord himself." I muttered. His eyes narrowed. I could tell he could recognize my voice now, even if it did have that edge that my grandfather possessed._

"_Percy?" He said uncertainly. I grinned and pulled him in for a bear hug. His laughter was heard throughout Elysium. Once I had let go of him, he punched my spiked shoulder. He screamed in pain while I rolled my eyes. Real smart man, real smart. I waved my hand and the little wound he had was gone… how did I do that? _

"_So why are you here Perce?" He asked. My eyes narrowed slightly but my grin was held in place._

"_I have an offer for you, an offer that can guarantee your redemption." I said mysteriously. He raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm listening." He said. I explained to him the events that have happened in my life. He agreed with me on all points that I was Fates b!C*%. He thought about it, trying to look for any deceit in my offer._

"_I accept. What will we call ourselves?" I pondered that question. Chaos's Army? Nah too cliché. I need something that's gonna bring fear to those that would harm the innocent. I got the name!_

"_How about The Malice Knights?" I asked. A grin lit up on his face._

"_Brilliant!" He exclaimed. My lips twitched a bit but he could tell I was amused. He had a mischievous look in his eyes that I've only seen in the God of Messengers and his children._

"_So big bad Kronos actually blessed you? Did he go into mortal drugs while I was away on my little vacation? Did he sound high?" That broke the dam. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke out laughing. An image of mister big bad Kronos smoking some heavy drugs with his buddies was an image that anyone would laugh at. After we both finally calmed down, we set out in search of Beckendorf and Selina. We both felt pretty stupid when we found them. Of course, the daughter of Aphrodite would lead Beckendorf to a heavy make out worthy location by the sea._

_They didn't look any different than the day they died. I smiled at the lover's embrace before feeling a pain in my heart. I envy them; I don't think I'll ever have that feeling again. I coughed to get their attention. I made sure to have my faceplate up so they could get a look at me. Selina's face looked terrified for a second before it settled to a neutral look. Beckendorf drew a ghostly sword, his eyes were narrowed. Luke sighed behind me; this didn't really look like a good situation for him. I smiled a crooked smile at my two dead friends. Selina's eyes widened in shock and she made Beckendorf stand down before crushing me in a hug._

"_Percy!" She cried. I returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. Beckendorf sized me up; he looked shocked about my new appearance. He gave me a one armed hug._

"_Damn Perce, you've grown." I chuckled before turning sober once more. My thoughts were getting darker and I couldn't allow that. I've watched too many Batman movies to know what happens when you let your grief turn you into something you're not. Something tells me I won't be able to stop it. I explained the situation to them and about what had happened at Camp Half-Blood. They weren't happy with the results. After several curses and other things that shouldn't be heard by children, I made the same offer to them as I did Luke. Selina looked like she wanted to cry. She grasped Beckendorf's hand so hard; I thought she would break his ghostly bones._

"_We can have a family Charlie!" She exclaimed joyously. Beckendorf had a grin that lit up the world. He nodded in my direction._

"_You know our answer." Was all he said. I smirked, suddenly I felt like my world was going crazy again. My vision went black and I found myself inside a cool looking counsel chamber with my friends. It looked like the Olympian Counsel room with a lot more flare. The ceiling was filled with constellations and several ghostly spirits wandered in the court. I saw a man who had ghostly white hair with stunning blue eyes. He had a neatly trimmed beard; he raised an eyebrow in my direction. The whole court went silent and stared at us. I knew exactly where we were now, dating an Athena girl does make you smarter. I bowed and my friends followed my example. The old man smiled._

"_You are my Great Grandson, I can feel my blood, Kronos's and Poseidon's swirl within you. I also sense my father's power on you. You are Percy Jackson, my most esteemed and welcomed Grandson." I lowered my faceplate so he couldn't see my blush. He smirked, confirming that he saw it._

"_You are a modest one, come and give me a hug, it's been awhile since I have talked to any of my grandchildren." I did as he commanded. At first, I thought it would be awkward to be giving Kronos's dad a hug. Surprisingly, it was quite pleasant. This would be the first time I've ever had a hug by a grandparent. The main reason being was they were either dead or psychotic. After our long embrace, the old man released me with a smile on his face._

"_What can I do for you my boy?" He asked. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, then I remembered who was up here._

"_I request that Z__oë__ Nightshade be brought back to life." I asked. He seemed to ponder my request before settling with a smile._

"_Of course, however she must want to go." He responded. I nodded. I would respect her decision, whatever it may be. As we waited, I grew nervous for reasons that were unknown to me. Almost silent and graceful footsteps were heard behind us. A girl… err I mean woman that had long black hair cascading down her back bowed to Ouranos._

"_You called Lord Ouranos?" The woman asked. That voice! My grandfather seemed amused and pointed toward my group and I._

"_A young Knight has asked for you. He wishes to offer you another chance at life." At the mention of a male, her eyes narrowed. She turned around, hands on her hip. There she was, the woman that reminded me of a Persian princess, the woman with the gorgeous black or brown eyes. Zoë Nightshade._

"_Who are you?" She demanded. I could sense the caution and nervousness emanating from her. When had she gotten so more beautiful than before? She looked a lot more … womanly than last we met. I smiled slightly under the helmet. I pulled my faceplate up, a light grin upon my face._

"_Hey Zoë," I greeted her warmly. Her eyes widened like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She studied me intently like she couldn't recognize me._

"_Percy?" She said with uncertainty. I nodded and she ran to me. I opened my arms and for the first time, received a hug from the legendary man hating huntress. She could rival Tyson with her hugs, I felt like my bones were smashing apart._

"_It's been too long Perseus, how are you here?" She asked with interest. Like with the others, I explained my situation and the bad things of my past. I was surprised and when she grinned at me, her eyes shining happily._

"_Of course I shall join thee." She let out quite a nasty curse. I blushed slightly at the meaning._

"_Sorry, Ouranos has helped me with my modern English and I managed to screw up." She said with a little anger. I shrugged and offered her my hand. She grasped it tightly._

"_Welcome to Malice Knights,"_

_Flashback end_

I smiled at my musings and thoughts. My eyes started to close again; Morpheus was descending upon me once more for another nice rest. I felt someone sit next to me and rest their head on my shoulder. I smiled and let my fingers run in her hair, relishing in its softness. A light kiss on my cheek was felt with full warmth on my cheeks. I could feel her heartbeat settle to a nice rhythm as she fell asleep. I too closed my eyes.

"I love you Nightshade." I spoke with love in my voice. Nightshade smiled before returning to her slumber.

"As I love you Alduin."

**So sorry for not updating but my router busted so I had no internet.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stirred awake from my slumber as a metallic voice rang throughout the room.

"Lord Alduin, we are thirty minutes away from our destination,"

I lowered my faceplate, gently picking up Nightshade." Excellent, inform the troops to prepare for arrival."

"As you wish, Lord Alduin,"

I gently nudged my fiancé's shoulder." We've almost arrived, Love."

The black haired woman's eyes fluttered open. Her lips curled up into a smile. She crawled out of my arms and leaned on my shoulder. Together, we walked toward the command bridge. When we arrived, the soldiers saluted. I gently saluted back before continuing to where my Knights were.

Two of my brood embraced me as I got closer to my friends. I smiled as I returned the hug. The boy was no older then fifteen years of age while the girl was almost sixteen years old. The boy, Jin, had my midnight hair and Zoë's onyx eyes. We blood adopted him when we found him. He's a brooder, just like his dad. Sam, the girl, had long brown hair and intense blue eyes. She's Jin's girlfriend and like Jin, I raised since I found them.

"Dad," they sung in unison. Their eyes landed on Zoë." Mom,"

Zoë and I smiled, we adored these kids. Another boy walked to me. I mentally sighed but smiled none the less. This boy had blond hair, with black streaks. His eyes were Zeus's blue and my original green. I found him with the other two and merged my blood with his own, giving him the appearance he possessed. He was broodier then Jin and was distrustful of everyone but the army. The kid was a war machine and could raze cities to the ground when enraged.

"Dad," he muttered.

I pulled him into a one armed hug, eliciting a groan of mock horror from him. He pulled away with a big grin on his face. He hugged Zoë and stood next to Sam and Jin. These three warriors in the army were known as the Deadly Trio.

Alexander Strommen, Son of Iapetus, a demi titan and one of my younger Knights. He had clay colored hair and sharp gray eyes. The guy could make anything from clay, ranging from ants to giants if he had to. His story is a complicated one and because of me, he's back in the realm of the living.

I grinned as a little girl launched herself into my arms, Jennifer Shadow, Daughter of Hades and the youngest Malice Knight to date. She's my pride and joy and very powerful. Like my cousin Nico, she was in the Lotus Casino. The only difference was that Hades forgot about her.

Her brother, Andrew Wallace, code name: Wraith was a sixteen year old boy. He resembled Hades and looked so much like his younger brother. He's a sadistic son of gun but he's one of my favorites. The black haired boy had a shadow wolf at his heels, one that tended to jump on me when I came into sight.

Tio and Tia, the twins of Hyperion, two very spunky black haired fourteen year olds with a taste for weapons and other dangerous toys, I saved these two from Hyperion when he realized he had demi titans. I was too late to save their mother though, a fact that still pains me. These two took it upon themselves to become my personal assassins at the age of twelve. I love them like family and I'm going to keep my promise to them. Hyperion will someday die by their hand, permanently cast to Tartarus if possible.

Now I originally thought I was the only Son of Poseidon besides my disgusting brother. I was wrong, there was another. My brother, Cairns Walker looked like me in almost every way. The only differences between us were our eyes colors and the blue streaks in his hair.

He had a special familiar, a Hawk called Squawk. Squawk was a fiery red bird with yellow wings; he defied Zeus's orders to kill my brother and instead, bonded with him and became his familiar. Like most Demigods I find, he resided in the Lotus Casino.

Ry was another story. His story has too many complications. He had choppy dirty blond hair and calculating blue eyes. I found him by himself in Alaska. He always had this blank expression on his face and a bad habit of calling me master.

Luke grinned when he caught sight of me, his blue eyes filled with mirth. Beckendorf and Selina waved, a little bundle rested in Beckendorf's arms. I smiled, that was my goddaughter, Alexia. Her little tuft of blond hair poked through her pink blankets.

My gold eyes hardened once more as I addressed my Knights." We're due to arrive in Citadel's orbit any minute now." They all nodded and I continued." It seems that Lord Chaos has an important mission… a mission that I believe involves all of us."

Everyone gasped. We've never all gone on the same mission before, let alone me attending to one. It's rare for me to do missions, but when I do…

"We've arrived,"

_The Destroyer_ gently stopped and hovered above Citadel. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, we disappeared in black flames. We arrived in the throne room, our lord watched us with a twinkle in his eyes.

"**Good, you have arrived."**

We all bowed in unison, much to Chaos's annoyance." What is your will, my master?"

Chaos growled and made a simple hand gesture, forcing us up onto our feet.**" You have received a mission, a Class X Mission."**

My eyes widened in surprise. A Class X Mission was a mission of upmost importance. It usually involved deities trying to lay waste to a world.

"**I have decided that ALL the Malice Knights and three thousand Chaotic Soldiers shall be going to Earth to assist the Olympians in their struggle in a war of max proportions."**

His eyes were on me as he continued."** Some of you may have mixed feelings about returning to your home world, I understand. However, without the assistance of the Knights, Earth will be destroyed and humanity will be lost."**

"Who is attacking?" Zoë asked softly. Her grip on my hand tightened, trying to comfort my elevating anger.

Chaos sighed, clearly regretting something."** My daughter, Gaea has returned, completely healed and more powerful than your last encounter, Perseus."**

My golden eyes flashed with hate. That monster was back! The Seven had destroyed her three years ago.

"**Kronos has also returned. He has become more powerful than his mother due to her giving him her strength."**

I grinned in anticipation. Luke stiffened near me, not noticing my glee. Zoë on the other hand did, she looked at me strangely." So my Grandfather has returned?"

Chaos raised any eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless."** Yes,"**

"Good, a worthy opponent." Everyone looked at me with concern, I easily brushed them off." It's time my grandfather and I settled score, once and for all."

Chaos nodded, my Knights looked on warily. I couldn't blame them; it's rare that I actually show my bloodlust.

"**Come with me, we'll meet with the Olympians now."**

"My lord, if you don't mind. I would like to make my own entrance."

He nodded and I disappeared in black flames, planning my theatrics.

**Third Person POV**

The Olympians sat in silence, wallowing in self-pity. The bane of Olympus, the father of the big three had returned. No one, not even Athena, could understand how he had returned so quickly. The Hero of Olympus… the Old Hero of Olympus and his allies had destroyed him when they were sixteen years old. Now, Perseus wasn't with them anymore, a fact that haunts Athena. She had run her mouth about how he didn't deserve her daughter when it was actually the other way around.

A tear right through the air in the room shone black, drawing the attention of the gods. The tear grew wider as the temperature dropped to freezing temperatures. A tall intimidating man in a tux stepped out of the portal, flanked by several black armored warriors.

Zeus watched them carefully; unsure if the man was hostile. The man took a glance at Poseidon, his eyes narrowing.

"**I am Chaos, The First Primordial."**

The Olympians knew this was not a lie and bowed. When they stood, the warriors circled their leader in formation.

"**My daughter and grandson seek to destroy you. This cannot be allowed to happen."** No one reacted and he continued.**" Had this been a normal attack, I wouldn't interfere. Earth cannot fall into the hands of the Titans and Giants so I must offer you aid."**

"We thank you for your generosity," Athena said.

"**The Age of the Twilight of the Gods is not today. I will not be in this fight, my army will under the command of my strongest warrior."**

Who is this warrior?" Ares asked, excited at the prospect of a worthy opponent.

"**He is known all over the far reaches of Space and Time. Some call him The Destroyer, others call him Guardian. His new name is Alduin, Grandmaster of the Malice Knights, Commander of the Armies of Chaos, and Bane of the Wicked."**

"You said new name," Artemis pointed out.

Chaos nodded.**" All of my soldiers adopt new names or codenames when they join me. These warriors around me are from Earth and are Demigods. They are as powerful as minor gods, some are even stronger."**

"Impossible! A demigod cannot gain that kind of power." Zeus bellowed.

"**Insolent thunder god, nothing is impossible. They have defied the impossible many times and will continue to do so. Any attempt of harm done on them for their strength will be faced with heavy consequences. Beware, Alduin's other title is Godslayer."**

"G-god Slayer?" Hermes asked nervously.

"**Yes, Godslayer. On a planet not far from here, there were gods, twenty of them to be exact. They were corrupt and evil. They pillaged and raped their own creations."**

"Monsters," Artemis muttered.

"**I sent Alduin there by himself. He witnessed a little girl about to be raped. The god who tried head was ripped off his shoulders. Alduin destroyed everything, no god was spared. The skies rained blood that day. It took him only twenty four hours to get it done. Since that day, the people of that planet declared Alduin their new god. A new Pantheon was made. There were only nine gods. Alduin did not want to be a god,"**

"**I convinced him to take the title of Guardian of the planet while nine other soldiers were turned into gods. They still worship him, something that annoys him, but also flatters him. He can hear their prayers sometimes, alerts me, and I answer them."**

"How strong is this Alduin?" Zeus questioned, not liking the prospect of a powerful being leading his armies.

"**He is stronger then you, Zeus."** Said god gasped in outrage.**" He is at Kronos's level at the moment. Those two will do battle."**

Before he could continue, the engine of motorcycle roared from an unknown place. Another black hole formed this one much larger then on the other.

"**He's arrived,"** Chaos muttered.

The room's temperature dropped even more and it darkened. One of the warriors, obviously female by her attractive figure, sighed softly, getting Artemis's attention. _ That sounded familiar,"_ Artemis thought.

Red lightning flashed in the room. The sound of the motor got louder and a motorcycle charged through the portal. The motorcycle was black in color and smelled of hellfire and brimstone. A demonic skull adorned the front of the bike; its eyes were fiery inferno's swallowing anyone who looked into them.

"Sweet ride," Apollo muttered.

"I GOT TO GET ONE OF THOSE!" Ares yelled.

The rider stepped of his bike, his black armor gleaming in the little light of the room. He stood at an intimidating height of over six feet. His black cape swirled as he turned around to face the gaping crowd.

"**Nice of you to join us, Alduin." **Chaos smirked.

The rider pushed his faceplate up, revealing a familiar face, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room. Harsh golden eyes were morphed into a scowl, despite the smirk on his face.

"What is thy bidding, My Master?"

**Merry Christmas Everyone. Hope you enjoy the holidays and all of you are safe and sound**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Palerider365**


	4. Chapter 4

_The rider pushed his faceplate up, revealing a familiar face, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room. Harsh golden eyes were morphed into a scowl, despite the smirk on his face. _

_"What is thy bidding, My Master?" _

**The Malice Knight **

Chaos resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to keep the aura of terror and power around him, to intimidate the occupants of the Throne Room. His lips mirrored Perseus' smirk. He wouldn't scold the Knight... this time.

He turned to face the Olympians, who all had shocked expressions. Their eyes were bulged and their jaws were hung open. If that was the state of the Gods, he didn't even want to turn and see the expressions of the demigods.

The room was silent.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Perseus huffed, annoyed, but then chuckled.

Annabeth was the first to recover from her shock; she ran towards Perseus

"You came back!" The blonde daughter of Athena cried.

Perseus held up his hand, a dark force field stopped her cold. "I didn't come back for you. I did not come back for any of you... heroes." He spat out the last word with disgust. The demigods flinched and stared at their feet... they knew why he was furious.

Annabeth's gray eyes pooled with tears and her hands began to shake. "What do you mean, Percy?"

He glared at her. "My name is Alduin to you, Daughter of Athena." He stood up and then turned away from her and stood next to Chaos; he didn't bother answering her question. Even Athena didn't dare threaten him for talking to her daughter as if she was nothing.

Everyone knew that she deserved it. Well, almost everyone except -

"Don't talk to her like that!" Damon growled angrily, but the tone didn't sound so threatening.

Alduin slowly turned to Damon, his golden eyes hard and cold. "Do not think that you have any authority over me, little brother."

Damon scowled and reached to his side, where his sword was strapped to his belt. He didn't have an angry inferno in his eyes like Alduin expected, instead, his eyes held hesitance and wariness.

Alduin smirked coldly and turned away from the demigod. "I didn't come here for any of you, as I previously said." He spoke with a icy tone, his voice laced with authority that dared anyone to interrupt him. "I came here because my Grandfather is rising once again. Fighting him will be...a joyful experience ."

Everyone was holding their breaths, but their eyes showed confusion that was clear as day. This wasn't Percy, the one that they all knew and lov-

"Don't!" Alduin yelled and spun on his heel. His glare settled on Poseidon. Alduin's jaw clenched angrily as he retrieved his sword and pointed it at the God of the Sea. "Don't you dare to even think that lie Poseidon!"

Chaos cleared his throat loudly. "Alduin now is not the time."

Said person didn't budge. His glare intensified, his pupils catching on fire, before he finally tore his gaze away from the Olympian. His body was shaking from anger, his teeth clenched; he was seething with fury. Then it was gone, the fire, everything. He had lost control for the first time in a long time. He placed his sword back to his side and clenched his fists till they bled. "As you wish, my Master", he forced

"It's... great to have you back, Percy", Hermes spoke cautiously. He didn't respond, his golden eyes focused intently at his feet. The woman whom had sighed earlier stepped towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to stare into her eyes. He visibly relaxed, and Annabeth couldn't help but glare.

"My Knights should introduce themselves", Alduin spoke, breaking the ice.

Instantly, the Knights stepped forward in straight lines, in numerical order, since they each had a number stamped to their armor's breastplate. The soldiers that were at the very front, leading the lines had the initials M. K. underneath their numbers.

The soldiers who did not have the initials under their numbers wore different attire. Some wore black dress pants with formal shoes, white dress shirts, a red tie and a coat. They appeared to be rich business men. While the females wore tight the same, but a much tighter fit, and instead of the dress pants, they wore black dress skirts that reached an inch above their knees, with tights underneath, and formal, no-heeled shoes. Although they looked ready to go to a business meeting, they all radiated power, but not as much as the M.K. labeled soldiers, and the gods had a sneaking suspicion that their attire was not what they normally wore and not all that appeared to be.

Their clothes flickered before their eyes, turning into customized Greek armor for the males and Roman for the females, and then flickering back to their business clothes. The Mist of Chaos, Athena figured. Much more powerful than Hecate's mist, so only immortals could see through it, and even they could not fully overcome it.

The woman whom had calmed Alduin down grasped his hand, and nodded at the Soldiers.

Two Soldiers stepped up, from the first line, closest to the Olympians. They looked around the Throne room and smirked at each other. They appeared to be in their teens, about fifteen or sixteen.

The girl went first; she removed her hood to reveal that she had lengthy amber hair and artic blue eyes that cut through one's soul like knives. "Sam, physically sixteen, Adopted child of Lord Alduin" She wore the female version of the Knight's uniform.

Tight, dark pants with pockets in the front that were tucked inside shiny, ebony boots that went up to below her knees, and a long-sleeved black shirt. She wore coal black armor with silver lining on her cape, a knife strapped to her thigh. She stared straight ahead, her eyes revealing no emotion.

"Jin, physically fifteen and adopted son of Lord Alduin", the boy stated, his face plate already gone. He had inky hair, like Alduin's, and russet. He wore the male version of the Knight's uniform; but he wore gray pants, black combat boots, a short sleeved t-shirt, with black armor over it, and he wore no cape. None of his weapons were visible, but he was stroking his belt while his eyes flickered around the room, searching for a threat, ready to fight to the death. After he was finished with his inspection, the two stepped forward and walked towards Alduin and the woman, as everyone's curious eyes followed the pair. The two stood on both side of Alduin and the woman, looking expectantly at the rest of the soldiers.

Another soldier stepped up. He had a fit figure, like a track runner's. Just like the rest of the M.K. soldiers, he wore dark clothing, black as night. His face was covered with a faceplate. He wore fingerless leather gloves on his hands, which were gripping the hilts of his swords in his hands. He twirled the swords casually. "This place looks so different from the last time I saw it." He shrugged and buried the tips of his swords to the tiled, hard floor that was pretty much indestructible until a few seconds ago. "I figured as much." He took off his dark helmet and grinned at the half-bloods.

"Luke?"

"Yes, dad?"

"L-L-Luke?"

The blonde smirked and took his swords from the floor, placing them on his back in an X and turned away from his father, facing the Huntress instead. "The one and only, Thalia."

There was a choking sound followed by a loud and obnoxious sob. In a flash, Thalia had Luke in a breath-taking hug. Literally. He heard cracking and a painful crack. He winced, glad that he was immortal. Artemis glared, but decided to let this one slide...just once.

"Sorry to interrupt this very emotional reunion, but it's my turn!" Another soldier said as he stepped up and pushed back Luke, who fell to the floor with Thalia still holding on to him, suffocating him.

He didn't waste a second, and instantly took off his own helmet, revealing his face that had a crooked grin. "Charles Beckendorf."

More gasps and multiple strangled breaths from the children of Hephaestus and the god himself. He grinned at his father and waved cheerily at his siblings. One Leo Valdez had released a manly squeal. The demigods and gods in the room examined the two half-bloods whom had revealed their identity, watching them with curious yet shocked eyes. They didn't look a day older from when they had given up the ghost.

A feminine figure stepped next to Beckendorf. She wasn't wearing a face plate, but instead a long cape with a hood that covered her face. Her cape was a shocking pink with white lining. She took Beckendorf's hand and intertwined their fingers. With her other hand, she pulled her hood back, revealing her flawless face for everyone to see.

Aphrodite choked back a sob, but her eyes were glazed with tears that were fighting to spill out. Piper stared at her ex-dead half-sister, unmoving. How was she supposed to react?

"I am Silena Beauregard," she introduced herself. Her voice was melodious, and not a trace of dislike was laced in her voice. She turned and grinned to her half-sister and mother, then she smiled softly at everyone else; her eyes held neither anger nor hatred for anyone in the room, unlike Alduin who trying to rid of his hate, if not for himself, but for them.

Said Commander clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Alright. Who else wants to go ahead and introduce themselves? Nobody? No one at all? Excellent! Let's get down to business the -"

"I'm not going to follow your orders, Perseus", Damon spat angrily and pointed his sword at his ex-half-brother. Alduin raised an eyebrow and gave him a threatening look, yet he wore a relaxed smile on his lips. That was usually when people who were smart enough backed down and apologized, but this one... this one was just too foolish!

"Is that right?" Alduin challenged, and took his own sword out. Damon eyed the sword that just radiated death and nodded rapidly. "I'm the Leader of the camp you left behind!" Damon spat back, not meeting Alduin's gaze.

Alduin chuckled, which just fueled to Damon's anger. It didn't allow him to think, so he just charged at the powerful being. Alduin's sword met Damon's, creating golden and black sparks in the air. Everyone backed away from the fighting duo, and Poseidon was conflicted on which son to help.

He made his decision and attempted to stand up, but he was pinned to his throne by two arrows piercing to his clothes and to his throne. He choked on his own saliva and looked up, searching for the one whom had dared to prevent him from helping his son against a being so powerful like Perseus. Nobody was paying him any attention, all eyes on the two brothers, except for the woman whom had comforted Alduin. He could feel her glare, even though her eyes were concealed by a silver hood. Her bow was out, and she had two arrows aimed at him warningly.

Poseidon sighed in defeat and focused back on the fight, ignoring the ichor that was dripping from his shoulders, where the sharp arrows had cut him.

Alduin dodged a swing from Damon and made to trip Damon, but said boy had jumped just in time. Their swords collided again, creating more sparks as the two glared at each other heatedly. Alduin, having enough of the child's play, reached out for Damon's blade and pulled it away in one swift move, and then broke the celestial bronze sword in half, while he smirked at Damon's helpless expression. He advanced towards the disarmed boy with his sword ready to strike. He grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him dangerously close.

"Look into my eyes", Alduin hissed. "Look into them, coward."

Damon shook his head in denial, shutting his eyes close. He didn't want to see all of the hatred that his brother held in store for him. He refused to. "LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Alduin yelled in his face, and against his own will, he felt his eyes snap open. He was forced to stare into harsh, hatred-filled golden eyes.

Annabeth was covering her mouth with her hand, tears falling from the corners of her gray eyes as she and everyone else watched the scene unfold before their eyes. She turned to look at Chaos with pleading eyes, but she was ignored. She then turned to her mother, who was engrossed with the fight, examining the two boys and looking for each of their weak points. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't find Alduin's and leaned back against her throne, also ignoring Annabeth's pleading gaze.

Her gray eyes widened when she saw the tears that were slipping from Damon's cheeks as he was forced to stare into golden eyes. Then, both boys began to cry together as if they had been fatally wounded. Alduin/Percy let go of Damon's collar and embraced him; Damon's shock was visible to everyone watching, but he relaxed and hugged his brother back.

The Throne room was once again completely silent, except for the sobs coming from the two males in the middle of the room. Alduin had dropped his sword and it had made a crack on the floor, while Damon's was broken in half, next to Alduin's. The two boys continued to hold each other, no one appearing to know what had just happened.

"I understand", Alduin gasped. "I understand and I forgive you, brother."

Damon nodded and only his sniffs could be heard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", he kept repeating the two words over and over until they faded from his lips.

Chaos stepped closer towards the two and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. Neither of them looked up. "You must go to Camp Half-Blood", he told Alduin, who nodded, but still didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Let's go," Alduin commanded, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Chaos nodded and snapped his fingers, transporting every one of his soldiers plus Damon to the Greek Camp.

It was after the soldiers left, that the immortal campers and Olympians realized something important, and it was Demeter who voiced it: "The woman did not reveal herself."

"_**You will find out soon, enough!"**_ Alduin's voice echoed in the room, putting them into a stunned silence.

**... End of chapter three... **

**Sadie Breezy :**So... yeah. I suck at these kinds of things and stuff. I'm trying, okay? Must. Watch. More. Action. Movies. And the description for their clothes sucked even more, but I didn't exactly have a clear picture in my mind of what I wanted them to wear, so it was very vague. I mean, I did my research and everything, and even went to a how to write fashion blog and just, IDK man.

**Palerider365: I'll be honest with you. I liked it, it was unique and more creative than what I had before. Everyone please give thanks to Sadie Breezy for without her, this chapter would've probably showed up when Hell froze over. Thank you Sadie and I hope to write more chappies with you in the future.**


End file.
